


“all i want...” & “if i kiss you...”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [11]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mature-ish, if i'm being honest i'm in love with wonpil these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #44 - jaepil “all i want is you”#45 - jaepil “if i kiss you right now, i won't be able to stop”from thisprompt list
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	“all i want...” & “if i kiss you...”

**Author's Note:**

> it's hard for me to write BUT I'M TRYING, sorry if it looks like i'm biased but i do not control my mind and how many words i have typed :')

Not every morning can be like this, two entangled limbs listening to each other's breathing. The ocassional sound of cars driving by and the groaning of people talking outside the door. Jaehyung puts a hand over the head that's resting on his chest, playing with the short strands of hair. He's truly grateful for the 2 day break that was given to them, it means more time for himself and also overdue loving from his boyfriend.

Jaehyung hears Wonpil sigh before a hand was pressed on his clothed stomach and then slowly sits up. His hand falls on his chest where Wonpil's head rested, watching as the blanket falls from his form and reveals what had happened yesterday. Red lines running from his shoulder blades up to his lower back and when he looks around to find a shirt, Jaehyung sees the hideous amount of hickies he left. They adorn Wonpil's collarbones, shoulders, and down to his stomach.

Jaehyung flushes a little at the thought of last night's shenanigans, he's glad that the other three passed out quickly because they were drinking a lot more than him and Wonpil. Of course everyone knows but it's still weird to have only one wall seperating your bandmates and just a bit of a loud sound can let them know what's happening in your room. They give each other privacy sometimes but no one really bothered everytime there's a tour because they're all too tired.

“I'm going to see if they already made breakfast.” Wonpil reaches out to take a hold of Jaehyung's hand, “You want anything?”

“All I want is you.”

Wonpil chuckles, kissing the back of Jaehyung's hand.

“Later. Food first.”

After breakfast, Sungjin went out to meet some friends and Dowoon went to the internet cafe. The three of then settled to watch a movie while Younghyun decides what to do for the day. Jaehyung was dozing off 20 minutes in when he felt a hand rub up his arm, he turns his head and Wonpil's giving him a small smile. He tilts his head to the side, bumping Wonpil's arm, “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Wonpil's smile widens then kisses Jaehyung's cheek when he turns his attention back to the screen.

Wonpil didn't stop poking and kissing him though, it doesn't bother Jaehyung but he's at least ten kisses away from pulling Wonpil to his room and leave Younghyun to finish the movie. He inhales when Wonpil bites on his jaw, hand on Jaehyung's thigh, squeezing.

Jaehyung grabs Wonpil's wrist, he turns his head to look at Wonpil.

“If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to stop.”

Wonpil giggles and Younghyun shouts at the other side of the couch, “I'm going out!”

“But the movie—”

“Can be rewatched.” Younghyun pokes his tongue out at them as he pulls on a hoodie, “Have a good day and don't have sex on the couch!”

“We never plan to!” Wonpil replies before Younghyun has shut the door. He turns to Jaehyung with a wide smile.

“Was that your plan all along?”

“Come on!”

The sound of Wonpil's cackling and Jaehyung's groan rang throughout the dorm then quiets as the door to Jaehyung's room was shut.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
